galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Fight Arena
Death Fight Arena is a permanent or temporary location designed to host Death Fights. While most forms of Death Fights are illegal in the Union, that restriction doesn't appply in Free space. Pan Saran Death Fight Arenas. On most Pan Saran planets there are several Fighting Arenas who's basic shape are reminiscent of a building located in the historical city of Terran city of Rome, located on the Italian peninsula known as the Roman Collosium or Amphitheatrum FlaviumShortly after the formation of the Union, the Collesium was restored to it's former glory as a present by the Pan Sarans to the people of Earth. Next to the restored Collosium there is a museum that contains records made by the Pan Sarans of it's construction. The Collosium in the only location not on a Pan Saran Planet where officially recognized Pan Saran Death Bouts can occur Arena and hypogeum The arena are 83 meters by 48 meters (272 ft by 157 ft / 280 by 163 Roman feet). They comprised a solid floor covered by sand (the Latin word for sand is harena or arena), covering an elaborate underground structure called the hypogeum (literally meaning "underground"). The hypogeum consists of a two-level subterranean network of tunnels and cages beneath the arena where gladiators and animals were held before contests began. It is connected to the surface by numerous vertical shafts of various sizes. Interior Seating The number of seats for to see the events live vary between the many Arenas. The smallest ones can support a crowd of less than 10,000 humanoid sized beings while the largest ones can fit nearly one hundred times that. Between the years 2962 and 3040 all existing arenas were renovated to permit non humanoid beings to watch the matches in comfort. There is a layer of shielding between the spectators and the arena floor to prevent accidental deaths. Note on "Pan Saran Death Bouts" The term Pan Saran Death Bouts is used for marketing purposes as the desired outcome of those events is victory. While the death of an opponent is possible, it's not normally a required condition for victory. Participants of Pan Saran Arena fighting must undergo an independent Poliograph test before a fight to assure they are aware of the possible out come and doing it on their own free will. Free Space Death Fight Arenas The most famous Death Fight Arenas exist in Free Space. These have no standards in size or surface materials, and in fact many of the arenas can switch the fighting surfaces from compacted sand, to a solid surface (normally Duro-Crete but occasionally ice will be used) to fighting platforms over a pool of liquids (often a strong acid, sometimes the liquid will be heated to a deadly temperature.) Depending on the type of change and the venue the switch could take anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of days. When Sin 4 became a Union Planet most of the Death Arenas were torn down as part of the restoration of the planet to it's previous condition. One was allowed to remain, run by the Stik under the same terms and conditions as the Pan Saran Death Arenas. Underground Death Fight Arenas There is some evidence that illegal death fights occur on several union planets including Pluribus Unum. Little is officially known about these fights but it's speculated that they occur in locations owned by Criminal Syndicate and there is heavy betting on those events. The Arenas themselves are likely to be temporary structures or ones adapted for a single Death Fight. Comments Category:Places